


turn my blue heart to red

by allyasavedtheday



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: “Did I scare you?” Even asks teasingly, waggling his eyebrows as he leans casually against the counter beside Isak.“Never,” Isak scoffs, sending a fierce scowl in Jonas’ direction when he catches him smirking at them both. Jonas is under the ridiculous impression he and Even have a crush on each other which isnot true.“Did I hear you discussing lunch plans?” Even asks then, smile softening when he looks at Isak but still bright enough to make Isak’s stomach trip over itself.(Okay, maybe it’s a little true.)*Because we need a doctor au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! So this whole fic started because I have a desperate need for more co-worker aus and more doctor aus so I wrote a little oneshot for fic week way back in August (which is why the first 1k-ish may sound familiar) and people asked me to continue it and now here we are askdfjha
> 
> I'm _not_ a doctor in any way shape or form and all my knowledge comes from scrubs lmao. I did a little bit of research and talked to a few people about how med school and stuff works in Norway but, in general, I can assure you the technical, medical stuff is very, very minimal in this fic (still, apologies if I get anything horrendously wrong!)
> 
> I'm planning on posting each chapter every 5 days-ish (definitely no more than 7) so you hopefully shouldn't have to wait too long for updates!
> 
> As always the characters are property of Julie Andem and the fic title comes from Bad Case of Loving You - Robert Palmer

Isak collapses on the counter of the nurses’ station, burying his face in his arms and letting out a pained groan. “Why do I always end up treating Mr Olson? His personal hygiene routine makes me feel like I need to take a turn in the chemical shower.”

Jonas gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and Isak raises his head, using his crossed arms to brace himself against the counter while he looks forlornly from Jonas to Mahdi. “What did I do to deserve this?” he moans. “Is this what I spent a million years at med school for?”

“Just be thankful you’re not the one giving him a sponge bath,” Mahdi reminds him with a grimace.

“Or helping him to the bathroom,” Jonas shudders and Isak feels a _little_ better.

“Are you guys on break soon?” Isak asks hopefully. “I wanna get lunch.” Not that he has much of an appetite after _that_ but he needs coffee.

“We can probably sneak away when Eva gets back,” Jonas says, glancing up at the clock.

“I think Mags is finishing up his rounds soon too,” Mahdi adds, taking out his phone presumably to text Magnus – which isn’t exactly professional but all their patients are safely in their beds; they don’t need to know.

Isak is about to ask if they’ve heard what the cafeteria special is today when two hands are suddenly gripping his waist and making him jump. He whirls around, half-expecting to find one of his handsier patients, and rolls his eyes when his gaze lands on Even.

“Did I scare you?” Even asks teasingly, waggling his eyebrows as he leans casually against the counter beside Isak.

“Never,” Isak scoffs, sending a fierce scowl in Jonas’ direction when he catches him smirking at them both. Jonas is under the ridiculous impression he and Even have a crush on each other which is _not true_.

“Did I hear you discussing lunch plans?” Even asks then, smile softening when he looks at Isak but still bright enough to make Isak’s stomach trip over itself.

(Okay, maybe it’s a little true.)

Even in his paediatrics scrubs covered in yellow ducks and his white lab coat, with his quiff wilting and probably running on about five hours sleep, Even still manages to look devastatingly handsome. Isak is both jealous and a little turned on, to be honest.

“Yeah, I was gonna grab something while I’ve got time between rounds,” Isak says.

“But we’re still waiting for Eva to come back to man the station before we leave,” Jonas explains.

“Hey, did you see Mags?” Mahdi asks. “He should be finishing up soon, right?”

Magnus works in paediatrics with Even and every kid that comes into the hospital absolutely adores the both of them. Isak’s not surprised with their sunny demeanours and caring personalities. They always know just how to help the kids calm down and make them feel comfortable staying in the ward. He can’t imagine two better people for the job.

“He’ll probably be awhile. Emilie is back again so…” Even trails off but the others nod in understanding. Emilie has been coming to the hospital since she was a toddler and since Magnus was an intern. They still can’t pin down an official diagnosis for her but Magnus is incredibly attached. 

“Well, why don’t you two just go for lunch and we can join later?” Jonas offers, throwing Isak a subtle grin like he just did him a favour. Isak hates him a little – and loves him a lot. “Who knows when Eva will be back?”

“If you’re sure?” Even checks, turning to Isak with a beaming smile after both Mahdi and Jonas nod their acquiescence. “Looks like I get to steal you for a while.”

“You’re not a very good kidnapper if you tell me in advance,” Isak points out, making Even bark out a laugh.

“Whatever. Dump your lab coat in the locker room and grab your hoodie,” Even says, latching onto Isak’s arm and tugging on it. “I’m taking you out for lunch; that cafeteria food isn’t good for us.” With a quick wave at Mahdi and Jonas, Even starts dragging him away from the nurses’ station and Isak is helpless but to follow him.

After depositing their coats in the locker room and changing into their regular jackets Even eagerly leads them out of the main entrance of the hospital and sets them off down the street.

“Where are we going?” Isak asks – not that he really cares when he gets to spend time alone with Even but it seems like the appropriate question to ask.

“What about that café at the end of the street?” Even asks, nodding vaguely in the direction of said café. “They do good sandwiches and stuff.”

“Why can’t we just get a kebab?” Isak complains, hiding his smile in the collar of his bomber jacket when his words have the desired effect of making Even sigh dramatically.

“Isak, you’re a _doctor_ ,” Even chastises. “Kebabs are not a substantial meal to get you through the day.”

“But cheese toasties are?” Isak asks wryly.

Even casts him a sidelong glance, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Well, my ones are.”

“Then why aren’t we going back to Casa Bech Næsheim?”

“Too far,” Even answers as if Isak hadn’t been joking. “Don’t worry; I’ll make you dinner someday.”

Isak falters at that, stumbling a step and hurriedly righting himself again before Even notices. It’s- see, sometimes Even _says_ _things_ and it- it makes it sound like Jonas might actually be right…

But Isak mostly tries to push it out of his head. Relationships between colleagues are complicated and besides, he values Even’s friendship so much he can’t imagine fucking that up if he were wrong. Even has been there for him since Isak’s very first day at the hospital when he was a useless intern having a panic attack in a closet after witnessing a patient crash.

Even had been in the middle of his residency and had helped Isak calm down and bought him hot chocolate afterwards before totally covering for his ass with the other doctors when they came back to the ward. He’s one of Isak’s oldest friends at the hospital – besides Sana who he actually entered the programme with – and Isak doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

“You will?” Isak asks belatedly, with surprise too evident in his voice.

But Even takes his response in his stride and flashes Isak a grin. “Of course! I can’t always feed you takeout, I’m definitely not leading by example.” He pauses to laugh before looking excitedly at Isak again. “Tell you what, next time we both have a Friday night off I’ll blow you away with my culinary skills.”

The chances of them both having the same Friday night off are pretty much slim to none at the moment but Isak lets himself hope anyway. “Deal.”

Lunch is nice. Neither of them get called back to the hospital so they can actually eat in peace and they try their best to keep their conversation off their patients. It’s not easy considering both of their social lives are basically non-existent at the moment but still. Even tells him about his friends and some new bar they’d found last week when Even had actually been able to join them for drinks. Isak mostly talks about Eskild since he’s the only person in Isak’s life not related to the hospital somehow, telling Even about the movie night they’d had the other night when Isak had gotten home at a reasonable time for once.

“A movie night!” Even exclaims. “That’s what we’re doing when I cook for you. I need to educate you.”

“I know plenty about movies!” Isak protests and that’s a big fat lie, honestly.

Even gives him a disbelieving look. “No offence, Isak. I love you and everything but you’re horribly uncultured.”

Isak would hit back with a quick retort – he really would – but his brain is a little too stuck on the first half of Even’s sentence. He knows he doesn’t mean it like that, he knows Even is kidding, but try telling his heart and his overactive imagination that.

“We should probably get back,” Even says with a sigh, checking his watch after what feels like far too little time.

Isak nods and tries in vain to fight Even for the check but Even bats him away with a pointed, “Nope! My treat.”

God, he makes it so fucking hard for it _not_ to feel like a date.

“What time are you finished today?” Isak asks when they’re walking back. Tomorrow’s his afternoon shift and he’s itching to get a chance to hang out with Even for a little longer on his own. They’ve barely seen each other in the past couple of weeks with the hospital getting increasingly busier as the cold weather settles in, making the number of road accidents skyrocket. And every time they _are_ around each other everyone else is usually around too. Which, Isak likes everyone else…just not as much as he likes Even.

“I’m on call until Friday,” Even says with a half-smile, looking more resigned than happy about the fact. “So the likelihood of me actually getting to sleep in my own bed tonight is pretty slim.”

Isak’s shoulders drop and he tries not let his dejectedness show. Even probably spots it anyway – he’s way too adept at reading Isak. Throwing his arm over Isak’s shoulder, he reels him in close, tucking Isak against his side. After a moment of mild panic, Isak manages to relax into him.

“Swing by the on-call room when you’re done later and give me a hug before you go,” he says, squeezing Isak’s shoulder. “It’ll get me through a night of interrupted sleep on a shitty bed.”

Again, sometimes Even _says things_.

Still, Isak is helpless to deny him, reluctantly slipping out from underneath Even’s arm as they step through the hospital doors.

When they’re changing back into their lab coats in the locker room Even stops just before they’re about to part ways. “So can I expect a call from Dr Valtersen later?” he checks, eyes sparkling and playful and making Isak desperately wish kissing was a regular thing they did.

Instead, he steels himself, gives Even his signature charming smile and says, “Just for you.”

Isak can’t wait for the end of his shift.

* * *

Hours later, Isak steps out of his final patient’s room and lets his shoulders sag.

He’s so fucking exhausted. Nothing major happened today, thankfully, but it was still one of those afternoons where he felt like he hardly had a minute to himself. He trudges to the locker room, slipping his phone of out his pocket as soon as he’s through the door and intending on pleading with Eskild over text to make dinner for him. However as soon as he lights up his lock screen he discovers he has a message from Even.

He hangs his lab coat up in his locker absentmindedly, focused on thumbing open the message.

 **Even:** You better not have forgotten about my hug!

He smiles to himself before he can help it, biting the inside of his cheek and not trying to dispel the butterflies in his stomach for once. Instead, he lets himself feel it, just for a second.

He pockets his phone, sliding his arms into his jacket and grabbing his backpack before he makes his way out of the room. Turning in the exact opposite direction of the exit, he heads straight down the hall to the on-call room, careful to open the door quietly just in case anyone is sleeping.

Someone is on one of the top bunks in the far right but Isak can’t tell who it is with their back turned. Even, however, is lying on a bottom bunk against the left wall, legs crossed and one arm behind his head while he scrolls through his phone.

He raises his eyes at the sound of Isak entering the room and Isak tries not melt at the way his expression lights up.

“You didn’t forget,” Even whispers happily, pushing himself up off the bed to stand in front of Isak.

“As if you’d let me,” Isak replies, rolling his eyes and hoping it doesn’t come off as fond as it seems in his head.

Even simply grins at him, opening his arms expectantly. “Come on then.”

Isak pretends to huff but slips into Even’s waiting embrace with hardly a moment’s hesitation.

It’s a good hug. A warm one that envelopes Isak in a fuzzy kind of comfort with his coat and Even’s hoodie offering extra cushioning. Even still somehow manages to smell nice even though he’s been here all day and Isak subtly attempts to tuck his face into the crook of Even’s neck – just a little bit. Even hugs him tightly but not so tight that it hurts, more like he feels surrounded, _safe_ , and sways them a little bit on the spot.

It makes Isak’s mouth curl up in a grin and squeeze him tighter for half a second.

“Okay,” Even says far too soon as he slowly leans back, hands lingering as they slide over Isak’s arms. “Thanks Dr Valtersen,” he adds with a playful pinch of Isak’s cheek. “I’ll definitely sleep better tonight now.”

Isak feels too unsteady to reply straight away so he settles for an exasperated laugh, reluctantly letting his hands drop back to his sides. “You better actually get some rest, you know.”

“I will,” Even promises, patting his arm once before taking a couple of steps backwards so he can sit down on his bunk again. “Bye, Isak.”

“Bye, Even,” he murmurs, turning his heel and retreating from the room.

It takes the entire tram ride home before his heart starts beating at a normal rate again but he can’t say he’s surprised.

* * *

When Isak steps through the front door of the kollektiv he sheds his coat and drops his bag, getting a waft of something delicious coming from the living room. He quickly deposits his shoes somewhere near the shoe rack and rounds the corner to find a steaming plate of pasta sitting on the coffee table with Eskild guarding it.

“You’re my favourite roommate,” Isak declares, dropping down onto the couch beside Eskild and quickly lifting the plate onto his lap.

“I’m going to remind you you said that whenever I see fit,” Eskild tells him drily, settling back against the cushions and tucking his legs up underneath himself. He reaches for the remote to turn down the volume on the TV then and turns to Isak. “So how was work?”

“It was good,” Isak says around a mouthful. “Long.”

Eskild hums in sympathy, the sound turning into a huff of amusement as he watches Isak inhale his food. “When’s the last time you ate?” he asks incredulously.

“Lunch,” Isak shrugs, mind immediately drifting to Even and the blessed hour they’d had together uninterrupted. He ducks his head towards his food to conceal his smile – he’s not sure that does anything to cover his blush though.

“Excuse me, what was that look?” Eskild demands, nudging his arm and making Isak look up.

Isak tries valiantly to stop his smile and fails in an instant, shaking his head and waving a dismissive hand. “Nothing. Even and I just went for lunch, that’s all.”

“Ahh,” Eskild says, a look of dawning realisation on his face. “ _Even_.”

And he really could’ve said it without the dash of smugness.

“Shut up,” Isak warns, pointing his fork in Eskild’s direction.

“I didn’t say anything!” Eskild insists, holding his hands up in surrender. But his smile creeps its way onto his face again in no time. “So was it a nice lunch?”

“It was fine,” Isak mumbles, pushing his food around on his plate and avoiding Eskild’s gaze.

There’s a moment of silence and when he doesn’t add any more Eskild heaves a dramatic sigh and drapes his arm over Isak’s shoulder. “Oh baby gay, you’re so gone.”

“I am _not_ ,” Isak insists, trying to sound stern and resembling something closer to a grumpy toddler instead.

Eskild gives him a disbelieving look, squeezing his shoulder. “It’s okay to like him, y’know?” he says encouragingly. “You dedicated so much time to med school and you did it! You’re finally here and you know how proud of you I am. It’s okay if you wanna focus on your personal life now.”

“I’m still doing my residency,” Isak mutters but it’s an avoidance tactic more than anything else.

Eskild sighs again. “Yeah, I know. Just think about giving into those feelings of yours sooner or later, yeah?”

With that, Eskild gives his shoulder one last squeeze and stands up, heading in the direction of the kitchen. Isak stares down at his half-empty plate, worrying his lip as he debates whether or not to ask the question on his mind.

Fuck it.

“What if he doesn’t like me back?”

Eskild pauses in the entry way to the hall, slowly turning back around to face the room. “Isak, I’ve met the guy a grand total of four times and I can tell he worships the ground you walk on. Let yourself hope for once, okay?”

Isak nods, offering Eskild a small smile before he walks out of the room.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket once he’s alone, finding a Snapchat from Even. It’s a picture of him tucked up in the bunk in the on-call room with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He’s drawn in a thought cloud above his head that just has, “Dr Valtersen,” and a heart inside it.

Isak grins to himself, huffing out a surprised laugh as he holds the phone close to his chest.

Hope, huh?

* * *

Isak doesn’t get to see Even the next day.

Ten minutes after he arrives at work there’s a five car pileup on the E18 and the emergency room is in chaos for the rest of the day. He spends the day bouncing from one patient to the next with Jonas acting as go-between for him and Sana as they try to develop some kind of schedule for sending people down to theatre.

By the time he finally reaches the end of his shift he’s dead on his feet and considering the merits of napping in the on-call room before he actually tries to make his way home.

“Isak,” Mahdi calls as he’s passing the nurses’ station. “Note for you, bro.”

Isak tries not to grimace too visibly. He just wants to go _home_ and a note on one of his patient files has the potential to keep him here for another hour at least. He trails over to the counter, slumping against it as soon as he reaches it. “Which patient is it?” he asks around a yawn, hand open for the chart.

Mahdi quirks a smile at him and shakes his head. “Not a patient, man,” he says, handing Isak the note with a knowing look.

Isak frowns, staring down at the sticky note in his hand before he unfolds it. The unmistakable sight of Even’s cartoonish drawing style greets him. There’s a picture of Isak still in his scrubs, tucked up on a couch with a blanket and what looks to be hot chocolate in his hands.

It’s cute but the accompanying note is what makes the corners of his mouth lift after too many hours of being set in a frown.

_“Missed you today. Remember to take care of yourself while you’re so busy taking care of everyone else.”_

“Is Even still here?” he asks, ignoring the immediate smirk that appears on Mahdi’s face at his question.

“Crashed out in the on-call room according to Mags,” Mahdi supplies. “Should probably let him sleep while everything’s calm. You’ll catch him tomorrow, yeah?”

Isak nods absently, glancing down at the note again. “Yeah,” he agrees, shaking himself out of it and offering Mahdi a tired smile. “I’m gonna head home. See you tomorrow.”

“Night,” Mahdi says, giving him a nod before Isak pushes himself off the counter and heads for the exit.

Before he can think better of it, he texts Even a quick, “ _Thank you for the note. See you tomorrow <3_” on his walk to the tram stop.

His phone buzzes just before he’s about to go sleep that night.

 **Even:** see you tomorrow  <3

* * *

By the time it finally gets to Saturday Isak has never been happier to have a weekend looming in front of him. He’s got a ten hour shift but come 19:00 he’s out of here. He’s fully intending on spending his day off tomorrow catching up on sleep in advance of his on-call shift next week but when he meets Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi’s grinning faces at the nurses’ station that morning he knows that won’t be happening.

“Isak!” Magnus crows, hopping off the counter to pull him into a bear hug. “Dude, I haven’t seen you properly in like three days, what the fuck?”

Isak pats his back before Magnus pulls away to lean on the counter again. “The curse of conflicting schedules,” he says, accepting Jonas’ high five and Mahdi’s fist bump. “What’s up?”

“We’re getting drinks tonight,” Jonas tells him. “You in?”

Isak hesitates and it must show on his face because they immediately all start tripping over themselves to convince him.

“We haven’t gone out in weeks,” Mahdi says.

“Everyone’s going,” Jonas cuts in. “Eva said she invited the girls.”

“All our shifts end at the same time today,” Magnus adds. “Come on, man. Let’s fuck up our blood alcohol levels for a couple of hours.”

Isak huffs a laugh, shaking his head in resignation. “Fine. But one of you is buying me hangover food in the morning.”

“Who’s hungover?” Even asks, suddenly materialising behind Isak and making him jump.

Even smirks when Isak scowls at him, wrapping his arm around Isak’s waist in apology for half a second before letting him go again. Isak makes the mistake of making eye contact with Jonas just after and is so busy glaring at his knowing smirk that he almost misses it when Magnus says, “Drinks tonight, Even! You coming?”

Isak instantly checks back into the conversation to hear Even’s response, looking at his face to check his expression.

Even looks tired and – like Isak – like he’d prefer to spend the night at home in bed. He sways his shoulders as he thinks about it, the hint of a smile on his face when Magnus begins pleading, before he finally looks at Isak. “Are you going?”

Isak blinks, opening his mouth to respond before closing it again. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I am.”

Even nods, smiling at him before looking at the rest of the guys. “I guess one drink wouldn’t hurt.”

Isak is about to die under Jonas and Mahdi’s smug expressions but Magnus, ironically as always, saves the day with an indignant, “Since when is Isak your favourite? We’re paediatric bros! If anyone should be able to convince you to go, it’s me.”

Even barks out a laugh, leaving Isak’s side – he tries not to feel too put out at the loss – and moving over to hug Magnus. “You know you’re my number one, Mags.”

“That’s right,” Magnus says steadfastly, slapping Even on the back before letting him go and turning back to the rest of them. “Speaking of, we need to go. We’ve got some sick kids that need cheering up.”

“Come find us later for lunch!” Even calls as they head in the direction of the elevator.

His request was for all of them but Isak wants to believe the smile was just for him.

He turns back around to the counter once Even and Magnus are out of sight, holding back the giddy grin he feels rising to the surface. He doesn’t realise he’s being watched until he looks up and finds Jonas and Mahdi staring at him with raised eyebrows and twin smirks.

“Shut the fuck up,” he warns, grabbing his patient charts for the day and promptly walking away to the sound of cackling from the nurses’ station.

* * *

By 20:00 that night they’re all gathered around two tables shoved together in the bar they usually tend to frequent on the rare occasion they have time to go out. There’s a plethora of drinks on the tables and everyone is sitting shoulder to shoulder as they talk over one another.

Vilde, Chris and Sana are on the opposite end of the table to Isak, talking rapidly – about Yousef probably, judging by the shy expression on Sana’s face. Jonas is to Isak’s right, one arm around Eva as Noora regales them with a story about her run-in with Dr Skrulle – as they’ve so affectionately nicknamed her – today. Mahdi is a little further down the table, trying to help Magnus scope out the floor for a potential hook-up even though the bar is still pretty empty given the time.

Finally Even is on Isak’s left, knee pressed against his beneath the table and shoulder bumping Isak’s every time he reaches for his drink.

He’s a constant presence – a presence Isak doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of.

“So on a scale of one to ten how much do you wish you were at home in bed right now?” Even asks, leaning in for Isak to hear him better.

Isak raises his eyebrows, grinning when Even offers him a knowing smirk. “I’m so fucking tired, Even.”

Even barks out a laugh, shaking his head and knocking his shoulder against Isak’s.

“I’m serious,” Isak whines. His heavy drinking and partying days were over the second he started doing placements in his third year of university. His sleep schedule is shit as it is and he doesn’t like wasting precious hours that could be spent sleeping giving himself a hangover instead. It’s just not worth it; especially when he’s working a job where him being alert and focused is kind of extremely necessary to keeping people alive.

“My shoulders hurt and I wanna lie down,” he complains. “I’m too old for this.”

“You’re twenty-six,” Even says, letting out another laugh and lifting up a hand to squeeze Isak’s shoulder.

At least, that’s what Isak thinks he’s doing until Even’s thumb digs into his shoulderblade, making him squirm under the touch.

“I still remember some of the physiotherapy stuff I learned at uni; would a massage help your sore shoulders?”

Isak knows he’s teasing. He knows Even is just being playful – like he always is – but damn, if that isn’t a tempting offer.

A shrill laugh from Vilde down the other end of the table makes him snap out of it and remember where they are. Now isn’t the time for his sexy massage fantasies, as much as he’d love any excuse to keep Even’s hands on him for longer.

“Careful,” Isak warns, sure to keep his voice light. “I might take you up on that one day.”

Even meets his gaze with an unreadable expression, a slight uptick in his mouth. “Whenever you want,” he shrugs eventually.

Something passes between them in the moment that follows but it ends before Isak has a chance to figure out what it is. Even glances away from him and takes a sip of his beer and there’s a relaxed expression on his face once again when he sets it down.

“If you want, though, I’ll take one for the team later and claim I need to go home,” he offers. “You could probably bow out then too if you wanted.”

Isak turns to look at him. “Seriously?” he asks, raising his eyebrows for confirmation.

Even nods and Isak feels a grin spread across his face.

“Did I tell you you’re my favourite co-worker?”

Even shrugs, a smile creeping its way onto his face. “I mean you might’ve mentioned it before but it’s always nice to be reminded.”

Isak rolls his eyes, shoving Even’s shoulder and making him laugh again. He mumbles his thank you a moment later and Even bumps his knee under the table.

Isak might spend the next five minutes smiling down at his beer.

* * *

True to his word, Even stands up from their table just before 23:00 and announces that he needs to call it a night, amidst a chorus of boos and complaints from their friends.

“I’m sorry!” he laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. “I had the longest on-call shift of my life this week, I’m giving up.”

Everyone seems a lot more amenable at that, wishing him good night and calling out that they’ll see him Monday. Isak hesitates for half a second before he downs the end of his beer and quietly announces that he’s going to leave too.

There’s more complaining from the girls and the knowing looks Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus send him as he stands up but he steadfastly ignores those. He doesn’t look back at the table as Even leads the way out.

As soon as they’re out in the cold night air Isak releases a breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Thanks for taking the main fall.”

Even huffs a laugh as they begin ambling down the street. “I don’t mind. I wasn’t lying; I’m really tired too.”

“If you’re so tired how come you agreed to come out?” Isak wonders.

“I wanted to spend time with you,” Even replies simply and Isak’s heart thuds to a stop.

 _He means “all of you,”_ Isak tells himself. _There’s a plural version of “you” too, dumbass._

“Well, I’m glad you joined us,” he says when he finds his voice again. He’s about to turn up onto the tram stop they’re approaching when Even grabs his arm and keeps him moving.

“Wh-“

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” Even says and Isak scrambles to keep up with him.

“You don’t have to,” he tries to protest. Because Even walking him home feels too much like a date and this is _not_ a date, under any circumstances.

“It’s on my way anyway,” Even says, brushing him off. “Come on, Isak. The night air’s good for you.”

Isak eyes him sceptically. “You’re so full of shit.”

Even snorts, draping an arm over Isak’s shoulder. “I’m writing you a prescription of night air and twenty minutes in my presence to help you with your insomnia. I’ll make it a repeat prescription if the problem persists.”

Isak laughs despite himself, leaning into Even’s warmth just a bit as they wander down the street. “Thanks, Dr Bech Næsheim.”

“Mhm.”

“It hasn’t been that bad lately,” Isak says after a moment. “I think I’m working so much it helps with falling asleep.”

“Driving yourself to exhaustion also isn’t the cure to insomnia,” Even reminds him, arm tightening around Isak’s shoulder.

“I know,” Isak sighs. “I promise I’m fine though.”

Even doesn’t argue at that and he doesn’t let his arm drop from around Isak’s shoulders until they’re outside kollektivet.

“Thanks for walking me home,” Isak says – far too soft and far too revealing – as he rocks on his heels.

“Thanks for keeping me company,” Even returns with a grin. “Sleep well, Is.”

“You too,” Isak murmurs, offering Even one last smile before he lets himself into his building.

It wasn’t a date.

He knows that.

But it ended like it was.

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did I get into bed?” he asks confusedly.
> 
> Eskild’s grin widens and he glances around the room as if to check they’re alone. “Even carried you.”
> 
> Isak blinks, shaking his head as he tries to process the words. “He carried me.”
> 
> “Isak,” Eskild whines. “Please date him. Please, please date him. He’s so pretty and he adores you, okay, just-“ Eskild abruptly cuts himself off and Isak’s about to ask why when he hears another voice.
> 
> “Oh good, you’re up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my loves!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter has absolutely nothing to do with valentine's day but hopefully it still gives you some nice. soft, fuzzy feelings :'))) I also wanna say thank you so much to everyone for your lovely response to the first chapter, your kind words are the best encouragement and motivation I could ask for <33
> 
> **Edit: I forgot to mention: one scene in this fic I originally posted on my tumblr a couple of weeks back as part of my cuddle prompts just in case you're wondering why it seems familiar! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Isak’s always joked that he doesn’t mind on-call shifts since he isn’t very good at sleeping anyway so he figures he may as well be doing something useful. But now, he’s been in the hospital for twenty-six hours and had a grand total of about three hours of interrupted sleep and he feels like a zombie.

He stumbles into the on-call room and collapses face-first into the uncomfortable bottom bunk, futilely hoping he can spend the last two hours of his shift sleeping before he can go home and sleep some more.

He’s just making himself comfortable on the bed when he hears the door clicking open. He doesn’t even bother raising his head to check who it is, just silently prays it’s not someone looking for him. The emergency room’s been chaotic all morning; he just wants to _lie down_.

Someone sitting on the edge of his bed finally makes him crack his eyes open and it’s slightly concerning the way his whole body softens at the sight of Even.

“Hey,” he whispers, giving Isak a half-smile and patting his shoulder.

“Hi,” Isak mumbles, shifting onto his side to look at Even properly as he scrubs at his eyes. “Are they looking for me or-“

“Nah, you’re good,” Even tells him and there’s something almost… _affectionate_ in his voice. It’s doing things to Isak’s sleep deprived brain. “I just wanted to see if you wanted me to bring you home later. I’m clocking out in two hours too.”

Isak furrows his brow, “I thought you were here ‘til six?”

“Anders asked to swap,” Even explains with a shrug. “He’s working my early shift on Saturday.”

Isak hums, feeling his eyelids start to droop as the backs of Even’s fingers glide over his arm.

“So do you wanna come home with me?” Even asks again. “I brought the car with me so you don’t have to worry about falling asleep on the tram.”

 _Yes, I want to go home with you_ , Isak thinks. But he knows that’s not what Even means.

“Yeah,” he says around a yawn. “Thank you.”

The corners of Even’s mouth lift and he nods. “I’ll let you get some rest while you can.”

“Thanks, Ev,” Isak mumbles, drifting off to the feel of Even drawing the blanket up over his shoulders.

*

Even is waiting for him at the hospital entrance when Isak _finally_ gets to clock out and manages to drag his feet to the door.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to take the tram,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when Even is within hearing distance and it makes him bark out a laugh that kickstarts a warm feeling throughout Isak’s tummy.

“I’m always happy to be your chauffeur,” he says with a wink, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulder and guiding him out of the hospital. And like, Isak _would_ think about what that touch means but he’s so fucking tired all he can do is sink into Even’s side and allow himself to be directed towards Even’s car.

He climbs into the passenger seat sluggishly, hugging his backpack to his chest once he’s fastened his seatbelt. Even offers him a quick smile as he turns on the car and Isak finds himself sending him a drowsy grin in response.

“I don’t expect you to make conversation with me,” Even says offhandedly as he manoeuvres his way out of his parking space. “Feel free to nap, okay? I’ll wake you up when we’re at your place.”

“’m gonna say it again,” Isak mumbles unintelligibly. “Favourite co-worker.”

The last thing he hears before his eyes fall shut is Even’s laugh ringing out in the quiet of the car.

*

When Isak wakes up, it’s on his own sheets, wrapped in his duvet with his favourite pillow under his head. He basks in it at first, burrowing deeper into his cocoon of warmth before he frowns.

How did he get up to his room?

He tries thinking back to the car ride but the last thing he can remember is pulling out of the hospital. Even had said he’d wake him up but had Isak really been so delirious he can’t even remember coming into his own flat?

After giving himself a moment to wake up properly, he climbs out of bed, grabbing a hoodie off the back of his chair and shrugging it on. He ambles out of his room to find Eskild sitting on the couch and he turns to Isak with a fond smile when he notices him.

“How did I get into bed?” he asks confusedly.

Eskild’s grin widens and he glances around the room as if to check they’re alone. “Even carried you.”

Isak blinks, shaking his head as he tries to process the words. “He carried me.”

“Isak,” Eskild whines. “Please date him. Please, please date him. He’s so pretty and he adores you, okay, just-“ Eskild abruptly cuts himself off and Isak’s about to ask why when he hears another voice.

“Oh good, you’re up.”

Isak stills, eyes widening when Even touches the small of his back as he passes him on the way to the couch. He beams unassumingly up at Isak once he sits down and Isak is having a hard time figuring out what the fuck is going on right now.

“You stayed?” he asks and it comes out far more small and hopeful than he intended.

“Well, after he valiantly deposited my unconscious roommate safely in bed I thought it was only fair to ask him to stay for dinner.”

Eskild’s giving him a knowing smirk behind Even’s head and Isak _hates_ his roommate.

“It’s not the movie night I promised you but this can be the pre-cursor,” Even says earnestly, patting the seat beside him.

Scratch that, Isak fucking loves his roommate.

He shuffles forward, dropping down onto the couch cushion beside Even and giving him a tentative smile. He can feel Eskild’s eyes on them but he doesn’t dare look over, training his eyes on the TV instead.

“I’m going to order pizza,” Eskild says decisively a minute later, pushing himself up off the couch. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

With that, he saunters out of the room, sending Isak a meaningful look over his shoulder.

“You didn’t have to carry me up,” Isak says when the silence has stretched out too long between them. “You could’ve woken me.”

Even gives him a bemused look, bumping Isak’s shoulder with his own. “I didn’t mind; you needed the rest. Besides, this proves I’m just as strong as you. It’s good for my ego.”

Isak huffs out a laugh and tries very much not to think about Even’s biceps.

They fall into a slightly more comfortable silence this time and Isak glances down at his lap, playing with the hem of his hoodie so he doesn’t have to look directly at Even.

Even nudges him after a moment. “Did you sleep okay?” he asks.

Isak nods, not feeling brave enough to look up just yet. “Yeah. I feel a little more human now.”

“Hopefully the pizza’ll help too.”

Isak quirks his lips at that, raising his head to appraise Even. “What happened to, “we’re doctors; I have to cook you a proper meal,”?”

Even actually almost looks flustered at the question, eyes darting away from Isak before he huffs out something that sounds like a laugh. “I figure we can binge just this once. Besides. When I cook for you, I’m doing it at my place.”

Isak ducks his head again, trying to contain the bubbly feeling in his chest. Just when he feels like he’s about to burst and say something he’ll probably regret Eskild comes back into the room, announcing that their food is on the way.

Isak releases a slow breath and tries not to freeze when he looks up and finds Even already watching him.

They share a look and Isak wouldn’t be able to name what it is even if he tried but eventually Even gives him a private smile and returns his gaze to the TV.

The rest of the night passes by with relative ease. Eskild sits on the other couch and Isak is secretly grateful to him – acting as both a buffer and an anchor so Isak doesn’t get too tangled up in the feelings swirling around his head.

Even chooses the movie but, to be quite honest, Isak sees nothing after the first twenty minutes. Because right around that nineteen minute mark, Even slouches down on the couch, gradually slipping more and more into Isak’s space until he’s leaning against his shoulder.

Isak’s entire right side is warm where it’s pressed against Even and there’s something so precariously delicate about being able to feel the rise and fall of Even’s breathing – he’s mesmerised.

It’s only when Eskild yawns and says he needs to go to bed that Isak actually snaps out of the trance he’d been in and realises what time it is.

“Oh shit,” Even mutters, voice deeper than usual as if he’d been on the brink of sleep. And _fuck_ , that shouldn’t sound so attractive.

“I should probably head home if I wanna get a decent night’s sleep before work tomorrow.”

Isak feels cold the second Even pulls away from him and tries not to grimace too visibly at the loss of contact. (He thinks Eskild might notice anyway.)

“I’ll walk you out,” he says, accepting the hand Even offers him and allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.

He leads Even to the front door, lingering in the threshold as Even stuffs his hands in the pockets of his coat to ward off the chill in the hallway.

“Thanks for the pizza,” Even says.

“Thanks for driving me home,” Isak replies softly. “And for carrying me upstairs.”

“As long as you’re the one carrying me to bed next time, then we’re even.”

Isak grins, staring down at his feet to hide his pinkening cheeks. “Promise.”

“Do you also promise to text me tomorrow while you’ve got the day off and I’m slaving away in the paediatric unit?”

Isak rolls his eyes, giving Even a disbelieving look. “You love it there.”

Even shrugs, the hint of a grin on his face.

“But yes,” Isak relents after a moment. “I’ll text you.”

Even’s answering smile is blinding as he takes a step forward to pull Isak into a quick hug. It’s over before Isak can really hug back but it still sets his whole body alight.

“I’ll see you Thursday,” Even says once he steps back.

“See you Thursday.”

It takes a little too long for Even to walk away and for Isak to close the door but he convinces himself to eventually.

Eskild is still in the living room when he walks back in there and Isak holds up a hand to stop him as soon as he opens his mouth.

“Don’t,” he warns.

“I’m not saying anything,” Eskild tells him solemnly before his expression breaks into a mischievous smile. “But I wholeheartedly support you in all your romantic endeavours.”

Isak considers arguing him but decides he’s too tired, letting out a defeated sigh and an exasperated, “Thanks,” instead.

Eskild grins at him. “Good night, baby gay,” he singsongs.

“Night, Eskild,” Isak calls over his shoulder, wandering down the hall to his bedroom to contemplate what the hell even happened today.

* * *

Two days later, Isak is just finished checking in with his last patient in the ward when one of the paramedics, Jan, calls his name from the end of the corridor, urgently gesturing for him to follow. He hurries down the hall, over to where a little girl is being wheeled into A&E with who Isak assumes are her parents following frantically behind.

“What do we have?” he asks, arriving at the Jan’s side and surveying the scene. The girl seems alert which is probably the most important thing – though the shrieking cries and blood all over her face are slightly concerning.

“Laila Hansen, eight years old, crashed her bike into a parked car and hit her head off the concrete,” Jan rattles off. “We’ve managed to stop the bleeding but she was in and out of consciousness a couple of times on the ride over.”

Isak nods, trying not to wince when she sobs harder. “What was the longest she was out?”

“About a minute and a half.”

Isak nods again, crouching down a little to get on eye-level with her. “Hey, Laila. My name’s Dr. Valtersen. I need to take a look at your head, okay? I’m gonna try and make it stop hurting.”

Laila heaves out a stuttered breath as another fat tear rolls down her cheek but she nods. Isak offers her a kind smile, glancing over his shoulder to Eva who’d followed him as soon as she’d heard the commotion. “Can you call someone from paediatrics up here?”

“On it,” she nods, hurrying back over to the nurse’s station.

“Okay, Laila,” he says gently, reaching for the tray Eva had set beside him before she’d left. “Can you tell me from one to ten how much your head hurts? If one isn’t sore at all and ten is the sorest it’s ever been.”

“M-maybe a nine and a half?” she sniffles and Isak softens, gently wiping away the drying blood on her forehead. She’s going to need stitches and he’s not really looking forward to that part.

“Alright, that’s pretty sore. But I promise it won’t hurt at all soon.”

Isak works quietly to clean her up for the next few minutes, Laila’s sniffles and suppressed sobs the only thing breaking up the silence. When Even arrives he touches Isak’s back as he appears by his side – an unconscious gesture, Isak quickly realises, as Even’s entire focus is on Laila.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says in a painfully earnest voice. “My name’s Dr Bech Næsheim but you can call me Even. Can you tell me your name?”

“Laila,” she mumbles shyly and Even smiles.

“That’s a pretty name,” he says. “Do you mind if I help Dr Valtersen make you feel better?”

Laila looks between them before nodding tentatively and Isak feels his own mouth lift a little at the corners.

Given how little he and Even actually work together, he can’t help feeling surprised at how seamlessly they move together now. After Isak’s finished checking her over for signs of a concussion Even takes over to give Laila her stitches while Isak moves to talk to her parents and fill out her chart.

It’s all relatively straightforward but Isak takes some comfort in how in sync they feel in that moment.

“Alright,” Even says when he’s finished, standing up straight and putting his hands on his hips. “I think we’re all done here.”

“We’ll probably keep her in overnight to monitor her concussion just to be safe,” Isak tells her parents. “She hit her head pretty badly.”

“Thank you,” her mother says shakily, stepping forward to stand at Laila’s side.

“Okay, Laila, Even’s going to take you down the hall to get you a comfier bed,” Isak says kindly. “Your Mamma and Pappa can come too.”

Laila nods, glancing up at Isak with big brown eyes. “Thank you, Dr Isak.”

Isak grins as Even coughs into his hand to hide his laugh. “No problem. I hope your head feels better soon.”

“Come on, Laila, we’ll take you down to your new bed and you can even borrow one of my friend Magnus’ stuffed animals to take care of tonight. He’s always leaving them around the place.” Even offers her a bright smile when she giggles. “Now, do you think you can walk or should we get an extra special wheelchair for you?”

“I can walk,” she decides after some deliberation and Isak almost swoons on the spot when Even carefully picks her up to set her down on her feet and takes her hand. He’s twenty-six and the opposite of broody, seeing Even with kids shouldn’t be doing thigs to his heart like this.

“I’ll see you later, Dr Isak,” Even calls amusedly as he leads Laila and her parents out of the emergency area.

Isak huffs a laugh and watches them go.

*

Even finds him in the canteen a couple of hours later, offering Isak a tired smile as he drops into the chair opposite him.

“How’s Laila?”

“She’s fine,” Even says, taking a sip of his coffee. “Chris is keeping her company.”

Isak smiles; Chris only made the switch to paediatric nursing this year but he can’t help thinking she was made for it.

They’re quiet for a minute as Even swirls his finger around the lid of his coffee cup, seemingly contemplating what to say next. Eventually he raises his gaze to meet Isak’s again. “Hey, what day are you off next week?”

Isak quirks an eyebrow. “Saturday, why?”

Even grins. “Me too.”

“Okay?” Isak laughs, face screwing up in confusion.

“So,” Even says, drawing the word out. “How about I cook you that dinner I promised you next Friday night since we won’t have to be up early the next day?”

Isak freezes, clamping his mouth shut to hold back the sharp gasp he almost lets out. “I think that sounds good,” he says quietly.

“Good,” Even responds, wearing a smile that Isak secretly feels belongs entirely to him.

“Good,” Isak murmurs.

* * *

Isak makes his way down to the paediatric ward on Sunday, fully intent on stealing Even away for lunch but after a few minutes of searching he’s still nowhere to be found.

“Hey man,” Magnus greets enthusiastically when Isak bumps into him coming out of a patient’s room. “You wanna grab lunch or something?”

“Yeah,” Isak answers distractedly, still looking around for any sign of Even. “Hey, have you seen-“

“Even’s sick,” Magnus answers before Isak can even finish his question.

And Isak would really like to think he’s not that obvious but then again, the only people in paediatrics he hangs out with are Magnus and Even and wait- what did Magnus just say?

“Even’s sick?”

“Yeah,” Magnus says, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Dr Skrulle practically forced him to go home earlier. The idiot kept trying to insist he was fine.”

Isak frowns, unable to help the pang of worry in his chest. “Is it serious or-?”

“Nah,” Magnus replies with a far too casual wave of his hand. “He’s just got a cold. He’ll be fine in a day or two. So. Lunch?”

Isak blinks, trying to shake away the image of Even at home, sick in bed. _Alone_. “Yeah, sure. Let’s go.”

As they’re making their way up to the canteen Isak slips his phone out of his pocket and opens his conversation with Even.

 **Isak:** I’m coming over after my shift. No arguments.

*

Isak sighs as Even glares up at him.

“I’m not sick,” Even insists before choking on a cough and completely contradicting himself.

“Yes, well,” Isak says, holding up the thermometer and giving Even a warning glance. “Good ol’ Dr Skrulle sent you home and she out ranks you so.”

“One day you’re gonna call her that to her face and you’ll get fired,” Even huffs but there’s a hint of a smile on his face.

“You’d just petition to get me back,” Isak says, carefully settling one hand in Even’s hair while he places the tip of the thermometer in Even’s ear. He doesn’t need to hold Even’s head to keep him in place but…he’s sick. He might want his hair played with. Platonically, obviously.

“I can take care of myself, you know,” Even mumbles after a moment of silence. “I’m a doctor.”

Isak hums, taking the thermometer out of Even’s ear when it beeps and frowning at the temperature. “Yeah, well. I’m a doctor too and I say shut the fuck up and let me take care of you. You don’t have a fever but your temperature’s still too high.”

Even’s smiling up at him now and all it does is make Isak feel unsteady. Jesus christ, even with bags under his eyes, a red nose, and making noises that sound like he’s about to cough up a lung, Even still somehow manages to render him completely useless.

“You’re gonna take care of me?” Even asks, grinning.

Isak flounders for a moment, searching for a response that sounds platonic before rolling his eyes and feigning exasperation. “Someone has to.”

Even doesn’t reply, just continues smiling up at him as he pulls his duvet further up over his chest.

“You know you’re too sick to be in work, Ev,” Isak says after a moment, deciding to direct the conversation away from taking care of each other and any and all feelings that might entail. “If we don’t let sick relatives visit patients we certainly don’t let sick doctors.”

Even relents at that, sighing and sinking back into the pillows Isak had propped up behind him. “Yeah, okay. Are you sure you want to be doing this on your one early night this week though?”

Isak doesn’t answer right away, offering Even a half-hearted shrug and a smile that he hopes isn’t quite as revealing as it feels. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

*

After Isak makes Even something to eat and gives him some cold medicine, he potters around Even’s apartment, filling the dishwasher with all the used glasses and plates Even’s left lying around over the past couple of days and grabbing his hamper to do a load of laundry.

If Eskild could see him now, he’d faint.

“Isak, you really don’t need to do all of this,” Even calls weakly from the bed. The food had made him perk up a little bit but he’s starting to deflate again, eyes glassy and tired.

“All your dirty clothes are probably covered in germs. Leaving them in your room to mould won’t help you get better any faster.”

Even scoffs but leaves him be. However when Isak comes back into the room Even calls out to him before he can start on anything else. “Sit down for a while, will you? Watch a movie with me.”

Isak deliberates for half a second but really, he knows it’s not even a question. He’d do anything to lie in bed with Even and watch movies – even if Even has a cold and is probably contagious. He rounds the bed, climbing in the opposite side and making sure to keep a safe distance between the two of them once he’s settled on the mattress.

A distance that Even breaches almost immediately when he scooches closer and rests his head on Isak’s shoulder. “I feel like shit,” he sighs, closing his eyes and letting out a pathetic sniffle.

Isak glances at him and his heart aches. Even looks so miserable and small, wrapped up in an oversized hoodie with his hair flat on his head. Isak just- he wants to hold him. Steeling himself, he lifts the arm Even is leaning on, instead curling it around Even’s shoulder.

Even watches him for a second, something unreadable in his expression, before he eventually returns his head to its spot on Isak’s shoulder. It takes a moment but Isak feels it when Even relaxes against him and he lifts his hand from Even’s shoulder to trail through his hair, brushing it back off Even’s forehead.

“I don’t want you to get sick too,” Even mumbles after a minute or so has passed and Isak smiles, leaning his cheek against the top of Even’s hair.

“I don’t mind,” Isak whispers. “Cuddling is the quickest way to get better. Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

Even lets out a hoarse laugh, burying his face deeper in Isak’s shoulder for the briefest moment before he rights himself again. It’s enough to make Isak desperately want to pull him closer.

“Okay,” Even allows, not protesting when Isak turns the volume down slightly on the TV – a true sign Even is sick, really – and letting his hand fall to rest on Isak’s stomach.

They’re silent for a while, while Even watches whatever movie is playing and Isak mostly pays attention to Even. However, after about twenty minutes, Even starts to become restless, tugging needlessly at his duvet.

“Are you too hot?” Isak asks, sitting up properly and making to pull away to give Even some room.

“No!” Even says hurriedly, latching onto Isak’s arm to stop him moving any further. Isak stares at him, eyes wide, and Even loosens his grip, a sheepish expression on his face. “I just um- I wanted you to have some blanket too.”

Fucking hell, Isak’s heart is literally about to burst out of his chest. He likes Even so much it hurts.

“Thanks,” he murmurs belatedly, moving away long enough for Even to free the duvet from underneath him before crawling under the covers to align their bodies once again.

Even leans more heavily on him now, head pillowed on Isak’s chest instead of his shoulder and arm wrapped around Isak’s middle. Isak keeps his own hand moving through Even’s hair, lips turning up in a private smile when Even lets out a contented breath.

“Thanks for looking after me, Dr Valtersen,” Even mumbles, the words sounding fuzzy around the edges as if he’s on the brink of sleep.

Isak breathes out a laugh, curls his fingers in Even’s hair and hugs him close just for a second before he relaxes his grip. “It’s okay,” he whispers.

Even hums against him, and it doesn’t take all that long before his breathing is evening out and his arm goes slack over Isak’s stomach.

Isak considers leaving – he really does – but then he decides maybe it would be okay if he closes his own eyes. Just for a second.

He falls asleep in minutes.

* * *

Even eventually comes back to work the following Wednesday and Isak tries to not act too visibly enthusiastic about his return. He’d wanted to visit again on Monday and Tuesday but his shifts were so long they didn’t really allow for free time to spend at Even’s.

Instead, Even spent the two days texting Isak and assuring him that his friends were dropping in to check on him. Isak would have much preferred to be the one nursing Even back to health but he’d elected to keep that detail to himself.

Still, knowing that he actually gets to see Even today makes the past two days of – _secret_ – pining worth it. As soon as he finishes his rounds he ducks down to paediatrics while the ward is quiet, mostly to check if Even is okay and also to maybe, hopefully, convince him to go for lunch.

He hears Even’s voice before he sees him, following the sound to one of the rooms. Isak leans against the open doorway, fighting back a smile when he finds Even perched on a chair beside a little boy’s bed telling him a wildly elaborate story – probably appropriated from the ridiculous movies Even used to make with his friends back in high school.

The boy is enraptured, eyes wide as he follows Even’s erratic hand gestures with a beaming grin on his face.

God, why is Even being good with kids so fucking attractive?

Isak’s not sure if he actually physically whimpers or if he does it in his head but either way Even turns around a moment later, expression breaking into a bright smile as soon as his eyes land on Isak.

He mouths, “One minute,” at Isak before he returns his gaze to the boy, rapping his knuckles on the mattress. “Alex, how about we finish our story after lunch, yeah? I’ll get Chris to bring you something nice.”

Alex’s apparent disappointment at Even pausing the story evaporates the second there’s mention of a surprise and he nods his head fervently. “Thanks, Dr Even.”

Even grins fondly down at him as he stands up, ruffling his hair and promising Chris will check on him soon. With that, he turns towards the door and makes his way over to Isak.

“Hi,” Isak says, feeling bashful as Even falls into step behind him. The last time they were together Isak was waking up in Even’s bed with Even wrapped around him. Even had been asleep when he’d had to leave for work and Isak hadn’t wanted to wake him so he’d left without saying goodbye, writing a quick note on the stack of papers on Even’s bedside table to say he’d text him later.

The truth is, Isak had felt something shift a little between them that night and now, any half-hearted attempts at acting platonic he’d made before don’t even seem possible.

“Hi,” Even replies with just enough lightness in his voice that Isak almost thinks he’s feeling bashful too.

“How are you feeling?” Isak asks as they meander down the corridor. Even is glancing into various rooms along the way to check on patients but he doesn’t stop or slow down.

“So much better,” he says with a sigh. “I got so bored stuck at home.”

Isak snorts. Working at a hospital has made them all perpetual busybodies. “You were only at home for three days.”

“Yeah, and I was bored,” Even repeats.

Isak meets his gaze then before instantly regretting it, unable to deal with Even’s soft eyes when he’s so unsure of what ground they stand on.

“So are we still on for dinner on Friday night?” Even asks as they arrive at the elevator.

Isak blinks. He’d been so caught up in Even being sick he’d forgotten about their conversation last week. Even wants to make him dinner on Friday. “Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” he asks, biting his lip and trying not to let his anxiousness show.

“Are you kidding? Of course I am,” Even insists, playfully elbowing Isak’s side just as the elevator dings.

They step inside and Even presses the button for the second floor. Isak isn’t sure when exactly they agreed to go for lunch but he feels secretly thrilled when he realises this is part of their routine. It always has been, really. Whenever they come looking for each other it’s always to escape together for a little while.

“Friday night then,” Isak says, something terribly akin to butterflies erupting in his stomach. The word “date” is on the tip of his tongue but he holds back. He can’t risk saying it and all of this being a big misunderstanding. Whatever it is, he just wants to spend time with Even.

He always wants to spend time with Even.

“Friday night,” Even agrees with a quiet smile.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see i seem to keep forgetting the _friends_ aspect of friends to lovers saldjfah
> 
> as per usual, i'm at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're looking for me :')
> 
> only one more to go <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um, so I might be home late tonight just in case you’re wondering where I am.”
> 
> Eskild hums, taking another sip of his coffee. “Are you guys heading out after work?”
> 
> “Uh, no actually,” Isak says, clearing his throat again and avoiding Eskild’s gaze. “I’m going over to Even’s. He’s making me dinner so…” He trails off, flicking his eyes up to check Eskild’s reaction and immediately wishing he hadn’t.
> 
> Eskild is grinning, all earlier exhaustion completely disappearing from his features. “Like a date?”
> 
> Isak huffs, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “No! Not like a-“ he pauses, meeting Eskild’s knowing expression, and feels his shoulders drop. “Well, maybe I’m hoping it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh here we are!!! i know this entire fic has been a little shorter than what i've normally written before but hopefully it's been enough softness to tide you over until i have more time!!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's been so unbelievably kind about this fic, you're all too lovely and nothing makes me happier than knowing you've enjoyed it :') also a special shoutout to shola, whose birthday it was yesterday!! this one's for you <3
> 
> hopefully you'll like this final instalment just as much, enjoy <33

For once, when Isak gets up early on Friday morning Eskild is up at the same time. He stumbles into the kitchen when Isak is in the middle of his breakfast, offering Isak a sleepy nod as he staves off a yawn and makes his way to the coffee machine.

“Morning, baby Jesus,” Eskild mutters. “Ready to save some lives today?”

Isak huffs amusedly, taking another long swig of his coffee. He’s still not really a morning person himself but his job has kind of necessitated he get used to it. “Why are you up so early?”

Eskild sighs forlornly as the coffee machine whirs to life, turning to face Isak and using the counter to prop himself up. “I’ve got a stupid conference call at work and I need to be in early because of timezones and all that.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, holding back a smirk. “Welcome to my world, guru.”

“How do you get up this early every morning?” Eskild whines, haphazardly pouring coffee into his mug and chasing his words down with a large slug that most definitely burns the roof of his mouth.

Isak snorts, pushing himself up off his chair and depositing his cereal bowl in the dishwasher. “You get used to it,” he says, draining the last of his coffee and adding his mug to the rack before he closes it.

Eskild grunts in acknowledgment and Isak decides to leave him be for a few minutes while he grabs his bag from his room. He steps back into the kitchen as he’s shrugging on his coat, hesitating for a moment before he clears his throat to catch Eskild’s attention.

Eskild looks up expectantly and Isak swallows his nerves.

“Um, so I might be home late tonight just in case you’re wondering where I am.”

Eskild hums, taking another sip of his coffee. “Are you guys heading out after work?”

“Uh, no actually,” Isak says, clearing his throat again and avoiding Eskild’s gaze. “I’m going over to Even’s. He’s making me dinner so…” He trails off, flicking his eyes up to check Eskild’s reaction and immediately wishing he hadn’t.

Eskild is grinning, all earlier exhaustion completely disappearing from his features. “Like a date?”

Isak huffs, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “No! Not like a-“ he pauses, meeting Eskild’s knowing expression, and feels his shoulders drop. “Well, maybe I’m hoping it’s a date.”

Eskild nods, absorbing the information, and Isak can tell he’s dying to freak out. But to his credit, Eskild merely offers him a smile and says, “Well then, for your sake, I hope it’s a date too.”

“I’ll see you later,” Isak mumbles, hand tightening around the strap of his backpack.

“Have fun, Isak,” Eskild tells him sincerely.

“Yeah, yeah,” Isak scoffs but he’s secretly immensely grateful to have Eskild’s support.

It’s only when he’s walking to the tram that the full weight of what could happen tonight really hits him.

Holy shit.

He might have a date tonight.

* * *

He doesn’t see Even at work all morning and he’s not sure if it’s on purpose or it’s really because they’re both busy. The truth is, Isak isn’t sure how he’ll be able to act normal around him today but at the same time, he doesn’t want to get stuck in his own head. Getting stuck in his head means working himself up and convincing himself that tonight means more than it is.

He’s pretty sure all that lies down that road is him setting himself up for disappointment. So when Jonas catches him and asks if he has time to get coffee he jumps at the chance to say yes.

They’re sitting in the canteen, Isak stirring his coffee and watching with fond exasperation as a grin forms across Jonas’ face while he stares down at his phone. He makes it so obvious when he’s texting Eva. Isak gives him another twenty seconds before he pointedly clears his throat, making Jonas jump.

He glances sheepishly from his phone to Isak before setting it down on the table. “Sorry, man.”

Isak shrugs, doing a poor attempt at keeping a smirk off his face. “It’s cool.”

Jonas shakes his head, the trace of a smile still on his lips, before he abruptly looks up at Isak again. “Hey, you’re finishing up at 19:00 tonight, right? How about a Fifa marathon? We haven’t hung out on our own in forever.”

Isak freezes, taking a gulp of coffee that lasts a lot longer than necessary.

 “Uh I can’t tonight,” he stutters out finally. It’s not that he’s _afraid_ to tell Jonas what he and Even are doing but he also doesn’t know how to make it sound as if it’s anything other than a date. “How about tomorrow? We can order pizza for lunch and everything.”

Jonas gives him a questioning look but eventually replies with a nonplussed, “Sounds good,” before taking a swig of his coffee and pulling a face. “God, the coffee here really is shit.”

“Think if we text Mags he’d go to that place down the street for us and buy us coffee there?”

Jonas laughs and with it, the tension thankfully breaks. “If we give him money to buy himself something nice, maybe.”

Isak’s phone buzzes in his pocket then and he fishes it out to find a text from Even.

 **Even:** wait for me in the locker room later, I’ll drive us back to my place. Are you ready to have your taste buds and movie taste rocked tonight?

Isak feels the corners of his mouth turning up before he can help it. Even is such a fucking dork. How the hell did Isak manage to fall for such a fucking dork?

 **Isak:** got it. Can’t wait hahaha

“Who are you texting?”

Isak jumps, almost dropping his phone as he snaps his head up. Jonas is watching him with a curious look, eyes narrowed calculatingly.

“No one,” Isak denies quickly, tossing his phone onto the table between them and shifting in his seat.

“Really?” Jonas asks sceptically. “Because you were making the face you always make fun of me for making when I text Eva.”

Isak refuses to break under his gaze, shrugging defensively. “Maybe I was texting Eva then.”

Jonas huffs, rolling his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. Who were you texting?”

“Nobody.”

“Is it Even?”

Oh for fuck’s sake.

Isak curses himself for allowing Jonas get to know him this well.

He remains silent and a gleeful expression overtakes Jonas’ face. “It is, isn’t it?”

“So what if it is?” Isak asks petulantly.

“Nothing,” Jonas says, though his smirk says otherwise. “Just- it’s nice seeing you so happy, that’s all.”

Isak remains strong for a good ten seconds before he breaks with a sigh. “He’s cooking me dinner tonight.”

Under any other circumstances, the way Jonas’ eyes almost bug out of his head would be comical, right now Isak just feels slightly fluttery at the prospect of what tonight could entail.

“Hey Isak,” Jonas says when he seems to have processed the information, a much more earnest expression on his face now. “Let yourself have fun tonight, okay? Whatever it means, don’t sabotage yourself. Just take it chill. He likes you, I know he does.”

Isak takes a deep breath, nodding slowly. He knows better than to trust anyone but Even when it comes to exactly how Even feels but god, he hopes Jonas is right.

“I’ll take it chill,” he promises.

* * *

Isak’s heart is hammering in his chest as he waits for Even to get to the locker room.

He’s trying to stay calm. He’s trying desperately not to get his hopes up but he just- he can’t help feeling like tonight will mean something. It’s a turning point – for better or worse.

The locker room door opens and Isak snaps his head up from where he’d been anxiously staring at his phone only to feel like all his breath has been stolen from him. Even’s coming off a ten hour shift and he looks no different than he does any other day but he smiles and Isak just- he melts.

“Halla!” Even greets happily, opening his locker and shrugging off his lab coat. “Are you ready to be wined and dined tonight?”

The question simultaneously makes Isak’s veins fizz and helps him relax. He’s nervous but Even’s dorky charm has always had a way of putting him at ease. “I’m expecting food of the highest quality, I hope you know.”

Even laughs, swinging his bag up onto his shoulder and closing his locker. “I guess I better get to work then.”

With that, he leads Isak out of the room and they make their way to the hospital entrance.

The drive over is more comfortable than Isak had been expecting. They mostly just talk about their day, telling each other little anecdotes about run-ins with different patients, and it’s so normal it helps to get Isak out of his own head.

By the time they reach Even’s apartment building Isak can’t even remember why he’d been stressing so much.

“You’re gonna have to excuse the mess,” Even tells him as he unlocks his front door, grinning over his shoulder at Isak. “We can’t all have roommates to clean up after us.”

“I clean up after myself!” Isak insists indignantly as he follows Even inside. His and Eskild’s versions of cleaning may be very different but still. He cleans.

Even snorts, kicking off his shoes and offering Isak a sceptical look. “Really? Because Eskild says otherwise…”

“I knew I shouldn’t have left you alone with him,” Isak groans, feeling his cheeks heat. Eskild’s supposed to be helping him date Even, not selling out his dirty secrets.

“To be fair, you didn’t really have a choice considering we were mostly talking while you were passed out in your room.”

Isak rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he trails behind Even into the kitchen. Even immediately sets about pulling ingredients from the fridge and the cupboards, bustling around the room until he seems to have extricated every cooking utensil he owns from the drawers.

“Anything I can do to help?” Isak asks bemusedly.

Even looks up from where he’s laying out chicken breasts on the chopping board and nods his head at the fridge. “Yes. You can grab yourself a beer and sit down. I told you, I’m cooking for _you_.”

Isak rolls his eyes again but a fond smile spreads across his face before he can help it. “D’you want one too?” he asks, grabbing a second beer from the fridge when he hears Even’s, “Sure!”

Isak fishes a bottle opener from the cutlery drawer before walking over to lean against the counter beside Even. He holds the beer out for Even to take and tries not to look too obviously affected when Even takes a step too close to accept it. Even takes a quick pull of his drink before setting it down on the counter by Isak’s hip and getting back to work.

Isak watches him in silence for a minute or so before his curiosity piques. “So what are you making me?”

“Chicken Milanese with spaghetti,” Even announces proudly, brushing past Isak to put a pan on top of the cooker to heat.

And Isak admits, it sounds good and ten times better than anything he could ever make but he can’t help teasing a little. “So…pasta?”

Even gasps in mock offense. “Excuse me! It’s fancy pasta.”

Isak laughs, feeling hopelessly endeared by the concentrated look on Even’s face as he starts chopping up the garlic. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Even glances up at him, raising an eyebrow and huffing out a laugh when he notices Isak’s smile.

The next forty-five minutes mostly carries on in much the same way – joking and laughing and so much smiling Isak’s cheeks are aching by the time Even finally announces dinner is ready. After Even plates up the food they move to the living room, sitting a scant half-foot apart on the couch.

“So what movies have you decided to educate me on tonight?” Isak asks, smile sly and maybe a little bit flirty.

“Nope, no movies yet. If you’re eating you won’t appreciate the film properly,” Even tells him and Isak lets out an exasperated laugh.

“We’ll eat and talk and _then_ watch the movie.”

“If you say so,” Isak snorts, finally lifting the first bite of food to his mouth. And _holy shit_ , he has to press his lips together to stop himself from letting out a moan. “Fuck, Even. This is amazing,” he says incredulously.

Even is in the middle of chewing his own food but his closed-mouth smile still manages to look smug. “Told you I’d wine and dine you.”

Isak huffs out a laugh, chest feeling warm as he takes another bite. “Since when did you become such a good cook?”

“Family recipe,” Even says sagely before his expression breaks into a smile. “Well- family recipe that my dad found on the internet.”

Isak grins. “Did he teach you?” Family doesn’t tend to come up all that often between them – especially since Isak avoids his own situation at all costs – but the affectionate look on Even’s face makes him want to know more.

“Yeah,” Even nods. “I got my drawing genes from my mom so my dad wanted the two of us to have something too.”

“That’s really nice,” Isak smiles, pushing down the knee-jerk twinge of envy he feels. He knows Even’s life hasn’t been a walk in the park either; he more than deserves parents that care about him that much.

“Anyway, it turns out it can come in pretty handy,” Even continues. “You know, people always say the way to someone’s heart is through their stomach.”

Isak almost chokes on his food, quickly raising his head to stare at Even with wide eyes. Even isn’t looking at him though, concentrating instead on carefully twisting his spaghetti around his fork. Isak lets out a measured breath once he’s swallowed his food; he needs to stop fucking reading into everything Even says.

“Is that um- is that how you got your ex to date you?” he asks after a moment, slightly hating himself but wanting to know the answer slightly more.

“Nah,” Even says with a half-laugh. “I was fifteen when Sonja and I started dating so I did the cool fifteen-year-old thing and took her to the cinema.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Let me guess, you made a move on her as soon as the lights went down?”

“Isak, I’d never disrespect a movie like that,” Even insists, mock-affronted. “Nah, I kissed her outside McDonalds afterwards. Very cliché.”

Isak hums but doesn’t say anymore. Fuck, why did he even bring this up? He doesn’t want to know about Even’s love life unless it involves him.

“And I can’t say I’ve ever really cooked for anyone as a first date before,” Even says then, meeting Isak’s gaze with an unreadable expression.

There’s an unspoken _until now_ hanging in the air but neither one of them acknowledge it, instead finishing off the end of their meals in silence. It’s, inexplicably, still a comfortable silence. Isak’s starting to believe it’s impossible for him to ever be truly uncomfortable in Even’s presence. If nothing else, Isak just really likes being around him.

“Alright, I’m gonna put all this stuff in the kitchen and then your movie world is about to be rocked,” Even announces, pushing himself up off the couch and reaching for their plates.

“I’ll help,” Isak says, grabbing their empty beer bottles and following Even to the kitchen.

“Isak, you’re a guest,” Even says exasperatedly. “You’re not supposed to help.”

“You just cooked me a dinner that required way too much effort considering you’ve just come off a ten hour shift. Let me recycle our beer bottles.”

Even laughs but accepts the help and there’s something so… _domestic_ about the way they move around each other, cleaning up after dinner together. Isak can see them doing this in a different situation, in a different universe maybe, where this is every Friday night and they leave the dirty dishes to go cuddle on the couch. Or make out.

Making out on the couch sounds good too.

“Okay, come on,” Even says once he’s loaded up the dishwasher. “Movie time.” And then he’s reaching out and grabbing Isak’s hand to tug him in the direction of the door.

Isak’s so shocked by the touch he just allows Even to pull him into the living room. Even drops his hand once they reach the couch in favour of moving to the shelf with his DVD collection but Isak can’t help feeling an ache in his chest at the loss of contact.

Even just held his hand.

Even just held his hand and Isak didn’t even process it quick enough to appreciate it.

He’s so busy getting twisted up in his internal crisis that he doesn’t even realise Even has already picked a DVD until he’s suddenly appearing at Isak’s side again and touching his hip.

“Let’s sit down.”

Isak looks at him with an expression that’s far too transparent but he still lets Even nudge him until they’re sitting in their earlier spots once again.

The opening credits start to play but Isak is too busy staring at his hand, chasing the invisible imprint of Even’s touch, to notice.

*

It’s somewhere around midnight and Isak has lost track of how long they’ve been talking for. The movie ended long ago and Even’s intentions of putting on another one evaporated when they got into a heated debate about the plot of the one they’d just finished.

That turned into a spiralling conversation with dozens of different pit-stops to the point where Isak can’t even remember how they got from their initial conversation to where they are now. He’s also not sure how they got from their initial positions on the couch to where they are now – turned towards each other, knees overlapping and elbows braced on the back of the couch, leaning into each other’s space more and more with every passing touch or laugh.

“Is that why you wanted to be a doctor?” Even snickers as Isak admits to getting his foot stuck in the bannister at his old house – one of his more embarrassing moments in life. “So you’d know how to get out of humiliating situations like that in the future without having to call an ambulance?”

“Fuck you,” Isak laughs, shaking his head as he thinks back over the memory. “Nah, actually. Uh, when I was old enough to understand why my mom was sick I kind of- did all this research about schizophrenia and stuff and I guess I wanted to figure out how to help make her better, y’know?”

Even’s expression is suddenly serious as he watches Isak and Isak averts his gaze. “It’s what got me interested but when I started uni and doing  my internships I fell in love with emergency medicine,” he explains, blowing out a breath and hesitantly meeting Even’s eyes again. “So here I am.”

Even is silent for a moment but then a he smiles. “I think that’s a great reason to want to get into medicine,” he says softly, a rueful smile appearing on his face a second later. “I was kind of the same actually.”

“Yeah?”

Even nods. “It was- more of a resentment thing for me though. I just- wanted to find a way to not be bipolar anymore. To make it stop, y’know?”

Isak feels a pang in his chest as he inclines his head in understanding. Truthfully, his initial research on his mother’s illness had been born of frustration and fear at the worsening situation that was his home life when he was sixteen more than anything else.

“Anyway, I quickly realised that while I could do things to help myself, there was no actual cure,” Even continues. “But- after a, uh, particularly bad episode-“ Even grimaces at that but Isak decides not to ask. Even doesn’t talk about his bipolar all that often; he knows it’s still not something he finds particularly easy to share unprompted.

“- I was spending some time at hospital and I was bored out of my mind. One day one of the nurses said the volunteer that usually reads to the kids in the children’s ward was sick and she asked if I wanted to fill in. She always had a little soft spot for me and I guess she knew I liked telling stories so I went. And I just- I loved it there. Seeing all these kids who had so much light and hope in them even though they were really sick.”

Even smiles to himself and it’s the same look Isak always sees on his face when he gets to discharge a patient.

“They inspired me a lot. They made me actually start taking my recovery seriously and when I finally got to a good place again I just…wanted to return the favour somehow. I wanted to help them get better too.”

Isak really didn’t think it was possible but listening to Even speak right now, he doesn’t think he’s ever been more in love with or in awe of who Even is as a person.

He’s just- the _best_ person Isak knows.

“That’s amazing, Ev,” Isak whispers, probably sounding a little too reverent but entirely not caring for once.

Even sends him a private smile, expression almost bashful as he glances down at his lap for a minute. “It’s what makes it all worth it,” he murmurs then.

“I know,” Isak says, mouth curling up in a half-smile when Even raises his head to meet his gaze.

The look that passes between them makes Isak’s stomach swoop and his toes curl but he doesn’t act on it, not right now. Right now, he’s content to just keep talking.

*

It’s been too many hours and too many beers and Isak is feeling just a little bit braver than usual when he plays with the label of his bottle and says, “Hey Even?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you really invite me over here tonight?”

Even watches him with a contemplative look before something almost akin to a shy smile spreads across his face. “I wanted to be alone with you.”

That brings Isak up short but he somehow manages to find his voice long enough to murmur, “I wanted to be alone with you too.”

Neither of them say anything right away after that but Even’s fingers graze the back of Isak’s hand and Isak doesn’t pull away.

*

Somewhere around 1:30 Isak decides he should probably head home.

He doesn’t think Even would protest to him staying but his heart has already been working overtime for the past few hours, he’s not sure he could handle what staying the night might or might not lead to right now.

They’re currently standing in Even’s doorway, there’s a cab idling downstairs and Isak is trying to convince himself leaving is actually a good idea.

“Well, I think it’s fair to say I’ve been thoroughly wined and dined tonight,” he says with a soft laugh. “Thanks for dinner.”

Even chuckles, leaning on the doorframe – and into Isak’s space – as he pats Isak’s arm. “Thanks for the company. I feel like we haven’t gotten a lot of time to hang out outside of work lately.”

“It’s busy season,” Isak shrugs, trying for aloof but mostly sounding regretful.

“Mm,” Even hums, a particular sparkle in his eye that Isak can’t quite parse. “Well, good night.”

“Night,” Isak murmurs, turning on his heel far slower than he normally would. He makes it one step away from the door when Even calls his name again, making him freeze.

“Isak, wait.”

Isak slowly spins around again, just in time for Even to take two deliberate steps forward, cradle Isak’s face in his hands and brush their lips together.

It’s a delicate kiss, softer and simpler than anything Isak has ever experienced in his entire life. But it spends sparks spiralling all the way down to his toes.

He sways into Even, lets himself kiss back even amidst his daze and chases Even’s lips for the briefest moment when he first pulls back.

Isak’s eyes flutter open and he finds Even watching him with a beaming smile. He traces his thumb over Isak’s cheekbone once and then he lets his hands fall.

“Good night,” he repeats, a different kind of excitement in his gaze now.

“Good night,” Isak replies, ducking his head just in time to hide his giddy smile as he turns away from the door.

Maybe it was a date after all.

* * *

Much as he’d like to, Isak doesn’t cancel on Jonas the next day. Jonas leaves him alone after some playful ribbing and then they get caught up in a heated Fifa match. Isak still manages to text Even throughout the day though; they don’t talk about what last night meant but there’s just enough flirting between them for Isak to have an almost permanent blush covering his cheeks for the majority of the day.

His veins are fizzing by the time he gets into work on Sunday and if it weren’t for years of learning how to compartmentalise he’d be a fumbling mess with all his patients. As it is, he manages to push Even out of his mind until he gets a break when he meanders over to the nurses’ station to talk to Mahdi and Jonas.

They’re in the middle of discussing possible lunch plans for later when Even sidles up behind him, putting a hand on Isak’s waist and making Isak’s side burn bright where they’re touching.

“Halla,” he greets brightly, before meeting Isak’s gaze. There’s a beat and he looks like he might lean in but he’s not sure if he should.

What results is an incredibly awkward moment where they both stare at each other with slightly panicked smiles and unsure eyes until Isak clears his throat and says a pathetic, “Hey,” back.

Yet another awkward pause follows and Isak can feel himself starting to panic. Jesus christ, what’s wrong with them?

“So, are you guys making lunch plans?” Even asks, raising his eyebrows.

Isak jumps on the chance to say something normal, nodding his head quickly. “Yeah, yeah. We were-“

Jonas cuts him off before he can start rambling and he’s secretly grateful for the rescue. “We don’t get a break for another hour but we’re probably gonna head up to the canteen then.”

Even looks to Isak for confirmation and he nods, feeling slightly out of his depth. “Cool. I’ll come find you guys then.”

With a hesitant pat to Isak’s hip he steps away, giving Isak one last fleeting gaze.

“See you then,” Isak replies weakly, watching Even nod before he walks away.

He waits a second to make sure Even is out of sight before he groans, collapsing onto the counter and burying his face in his arms.

Someone smacking the back of his head makes him straighten again and he glares at Jonas and Mahdi’s incredulous expressions.

“What the hell was that?” Mahdi demands.

“I thought you said the other night went great?” Jonas cuts in.

“It did,” Isak insists defensively. “I told you we kissed.”

“Yeah, so you made things official, right?” Jonas checks and Isak grimaces.

“Not exactly?” he hedges.

When both Jonas and Mahdi continue to stare at him expectantly Isak elaborates. “We didn’t really talk about it?”

Mahdi’s the one to smack him this time, swatting Isak’s shoulder. “You didn’t talk?!”

“You’re an idiot,” Jonas huffs.

“ _What_?” Isak asks, offended; though he already knows what Jonas is about to say.

“You can’t kiss and not talk about it!” he exclaims. “You can’t be best friends who _work together_ and _kiss_ and not talk about it.

“I know,” Isak groans, drawing out the words and burying his face in his hands again. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why can’t he just lay it all out there and tell Even how he feels? What’s he so afraid of?

“We’re not coming with you two to lunch,” Mahdi says seriously. “You’re fixing this.”

Isak blows out a breath, standing up straight again and nodding once.

He’s fixing this.

* * *

It’s five minutes before Isak is supposed to go on his lunch break and he should really probably still be inside the emergency ward but instead he’s standing outside the hospital, pacing up and down the little walkway they have for patients and trying desperately to come up with a way to really tell Even how he feels.

He’s on his eighteenth pace of the walkway when someone suddenly blocks his path. He looks up from the ground and finds Sana standing there, glancing up at him with that appraising look of hers that always manages to make him come undone.

“I saw you from the break room,” she says, offering him one of the coffee cups in her hands. “You’re gonna wear a path in the concrete.”

Isak huffs a laughs, letting his shoulders drop and accepting the coffee. “Thanks.”

“Rough day?” she asks, beckoning for him to start walking.

“You could say that,” he hedges, falling into step beside her as they set off in the opposite direction of the hospital entrance.

“Let me guess, Even?”

Isak stops in his tracks, staring at her in surprise. Sana definitely hasn’t hung out with him and Even enough on her own to be this clued in. “How did you-“

“Aside from the fact this entire hospital has been betting on when you’re going to get together for the past year?” she interrupts with a knowing raise of her eyebrows. “My brother and Yousef like to talk.”

Isak shakes his head, trying to dispel the thought of Even talking about his feelings about him, about _them_ , to other people.

“So what’s the problem?” Sana prods when he doesn’t say anything.

Isak shrugs, considering what to say, but truthfully, he’s still drawing a blank. How the fuck can he possibly put into words how Even makes him feel? How he hopes he makes Even feel. “I just- what if I’m wrong and he doesn’t actually feel the same way? Or what if we don’t work out and we ruin our friendship? Or-“

“Isak, you work in an emergency room,” Sana says and he doesn’t really understand what that has to do with anything but she continues before he can ask. “Your entire job relies on you weighing risks and making important decisions. And you’re _good at it_ ,” she insists. “Why is this risk harder to calculate than any other?”

That makes him pause and he thinks about it. Really thinks about what’s been holding him back all this time. In the end, he doesn’t really have an answer. He and Even- they’ve been orbiting each other since they first met. Sure, they were friends first but they’ve always been something more. They’ve always treated each other differently to the way they treat everyone else. He’s one of the most important people in Isak’s life and the thought of losing him is unbearable.

But the thought of being with him…

It outweighs everything else.

It’s all Isak wants.

He meets Sana’s gaze, offering her a weak smile. “Do you mind if I-“

She rolls her eyes but she’s grinning as she waves him away. “Get out of here.”

“Thank you,” he tells her sincerely before turning on his heel and darting back to the hospital entrance.

He bins his coffee and checks his watch as he hurries through the front door. Even should already be on his break. Isak considers checking the cafeteria to see if Even’s already there but it’s more likely he’s probably still down at the ward. He looks towards the elevators first but he knows how long they can take to arrive so he heads for the stairs instead, taking them two at a time until he finally gets down to the paediatric unit.

Isak pauses when he reaches the corridor, looking around for any signs of Even. He doesn’t see Even right away however he does see Chris and he doesn’t hesitate in racing up to her. “Chris!” he calls. “Have you seen Even?”

Chris gives him an odd look at how frantic he sounds, shrugging far too casually given the circumstances. “He just said two minutes ago that he was meeting you for lunch?”

Fuck. Does he really have to do his big love confession in the canteen?

Isak huffs, glancing past her down the hall when he hears the elevator ding. And fuck- there’s _Even_.

He’s in the elevator and the doors are closing.

 _The doors are closing_.

“Wait! Even, hold the door!” Isak shoots past Chris, running for the elevator. And he sees it when Even’s head snaps up at his name, when recognition breaks on his face as he realises it’s Isak, when he reaches out to push back the door seconds before it closes.

Isak skids to a stop on the other side of the door, huffing out a heavy breath before he looks up, face only mere centimetres from Even’s.

“What are you-“

Isak shakes his head before Even can say anymore, stepping into the elevator and forcing Even to take a step back. The door dings again as it closes behind him but he doesn’t pay it any mind.

“I love you,” he breathes out, swallowing hard and forcing himself to keep going when Even’s eyes widen and his mouth goes slack.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” he says on a laugh. “And I’m sorry I was weird earlier and I’m sorry I haven’t been brave before but I just- Jesus, Even, you scare me. I like you so much, it scares me. But that doesn’t matter because- you’re a risk I want to take. Because you’re not even really a risk at all.

“You’re- there’s nothing in the world I trust more than you. More than us,” Isak admits finally. “You’re my constant.”

For a terrifying moment, Even doesn’t say anything and Isak thinks everything has gone horribly wrong. But then the most spectacular smile spreads across his face and he takes one definitive step forward to draw Isak into an earth-shattering kiss.

Isak’s breath catches in his throat as he wraps his arms around Even’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing back with everything he has. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest he’s sure it’s about to explode and the butterflies in his stomach have escaped and spread themselves throughout his entire body and this is the best feeling in the entire _world_.

Despite how frenzied Isak feels, Even kisses him tenderly, pecking his lips between long, drawn out, lingering kisses, only pulling back long enough to meet Isak’s gaze once and say, “I’m so in love with you too,” before he’s kissing him breathless once again.

Isak loses track of space and time when they kiss, forgetting entirely where they are until there’s a vaguely familiar ding in the distance and an even more familiar, “Fucking _finally!”_

They jump apart and Isak whirls around to see the elevator door is now, in fact, open right by the nurses’ station and Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus are all standing there with matching smug expressions.

“Faen, it only took you a year,” Mahdi huffs in amusement, glancing from Jonas to Magnus. “Okay, who had December?”

“I thought for sure it was gonna be November,” Magnus complains and Jonas starts laughing.

Even snorts beside him, catching Isak’s gaze and raising his eyebrows. “Wanna get lunch?”

Isak grins, reaching over and pressing the button to close the doors again. “Definitely.”

The doors slide closed amid heckling from the boys but Isak is too busy dragging Even into another kiss to notice.

*

“This is weird, isn’t it?” Isak asks later, when they’re having lunch. Ankles hooked under the table and giddy grins permanently etched into their faces.

Even nods, grin widening. “A good weird though.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees softly, very, nearly melting into his chair when Even takes his hand across the table.

“So, are we- do we say we’re boyfriends now?” he asks tentatively, all his confidence having been used up from his earlier confession, replaced instead with a soft kind of hopeful precariousness.

Even’s beaming smile assuages some of his nerves though. “Isak, as your doctor, I’d like to prescribe you a boyfriend to help you cope with your lovesickness.”

Isak rolls his eyes, groaning out a reluctant laugh. “You’re the worst,” he complains.

“But you love me,” Even says, looking so, so _happy_. And Isak can feel his own expression slipping into one of droopy-eyed affection as he nods.

“Yeah, I love you.”

Even’s eyes are sparkling as he murmurs, “I love you too.”

And they’re sitting at a table in the hospital canteen and it’s probably the least romantic place in the entire world but in a building that’s filled with life and death and family and so much love, Isak thinks it’s only fitting that their story starts here.

This is their beginning.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it!!! until next time, my friends <3
> 
> as always you can come yell at me at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) if you wanna:')

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, friends!!!! 
> 
> as always you can find me at [littlespooneven](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you're looking for me :')
> 
> see you soon <3


End file.
